


Rooftops

by scribblywobblytimeylimey



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: April Event 2017, Fluff, Love, M/M, Shenanigans, extreme fluff, rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblywobblytimeylimey/pseuds/scribblywobblytimeylimey
Summary: “Do you think we could fuck up here?”“We would definitely die.”





	Rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> I am a cat person. Any insults to cats in the following work are purely fictional.
> 
> This is dedicated to the discord, to everyone who has ever left a comment on my writing, and to the person I fell in love with in real life thanks to this damn show and all of you fuckers. I owe you guys my life. On with the fluff.

 

“My god, Viktor, I asked you _so nicely_ to stop climbing things to prove your love.”

“And yet here you are, climbing things to prove _your_ love.”

“I’m just here to _get_ my love down. It’s like rescuing a cat from a tree. A really big cat.”

“Careful,” Viktor warned, and it was clear he wasn’t talking about the height.

“I never thought about how much like a cat you are,” Yuuri huffed as he pulled his way up. “Always preening, always needing my attention...”

“I’m much more like a dog, though, aren’t I?” He drew up his hands to his face. “Woof!”

"Are you still drunk?"

"Only on love," Viktor sang out into the open sky.

Yuuri rolled his eyes, shifted, and grunted. “Help me up?”

Viktor hummed. “You know, if I _were_ a cat,” he pondered, reaching his hands out to him, “I wouldn’t help. I wouldn’t give a shit about my owner.”

“Oh, I’m your _owner_ , am I?” Yuuri stood up to his full height, naked as the day he was born, hands in Viktor’s, looking down at his fiancé gently.

Viktor just made eyes back at him, eyes to be stored away for later, and gestured for him to sit.

Yuuri tried to. “Ow. Oh my god, this is uncomfortable.”

“Want to sit on my lap?”

“I’m just going to...perch...here.”

This was not going to last long. The roof tiles were already engraving lines into his ass.

But the sunrise was beautiful.

So beautiful.

Yuuri looked over to Viktor, his face soft, with faded, glowing edges like the horizon as a man. Everything that Yuuri could imagine for his future was right here in this person.

“I love you.”

Viktor turned to him. “I love you, too.”

Yuuri grinned. “You don’t understand. I _love_ you.”

Viktor bowed his head so their foreheads touched, and spoke in a voice like the surface of flower petals. “No, _you_ don’t understand. I love _you_.”

Yuuri felt his blush bloom up to meet Viktor’s. “You really don’t understand. I hope we’re married in every conceivable reality. I’ll be devastated if we’re not.”

Viktor linked his fingers together with Yuuri’s. “We are.”

Yuuri suddenly realised his heart was racing. Not from the height. Not from the adrenaline of climbing. Not from the timeless vision of a sunset, which connected every living soul through all of space and time.

From this.

“Я тебя лъюблю,” he murmured into Viktor’s breath.

“Люблю,” he corrected softly.

Yuuri shook his head. “ _All Russians sound like this, da?”_

Viktor giggled.『愛してる。。』

Yuuri pressed his lips softly to his neck, and Viktor arched it away with a gentle shiver.

“Let’s get married at sunrise,” he murmured, eying the golden sky once again.

“No,” Yuuri said.

“No,” Viktor agreed.

Then came the age old struggle between gazing into each other’s eyes and kissing. They never could get enough of either.

They settled for gentle kisses, pulling back in between, giggling, blushing, growing red in the rising sun.

Viktor stared at him with beautiful, dark, lidded eyes, his chest flushed. “Do you think we could fuck up here?”

“We would definitely die.”

Viktor cuddled him close, nuzzling him, and whispered into his shoulder. “Worth it.”

Yuuri had to laugh.

They stayed snuggled up as they took in the view, eyes streaming from the light.

It was like katsudon. There was nothing in the world that was like katsudon. Nothing tasted as good.

And then Viktor.

And he didn’t even taste the meal anymore when he ate it with him. It didn’t stop being delicious – it was just that his husband was everything; so good in every way that all of his senses dedicated themselves to him, to remembering everything about the moment.

Yuuri’s eyes flowed over.

It was worth it. He was never going to forget.

 


End file.
